Magnae Line's Love (For XiuMin)
by Maidenren
Summary: Bagaimana cara para member EXO mengekspresikan rasa kasih sayang mereka ke Hyung tertua mereka. Xiu Min... EXO FanFiction as usual Minseok!Uke.. XiuMin x All member EXO. Chapter 3 is Up (XiuSoo vs XiuYeol)
1. Chapter 1

**Ren Chan Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Magnae Line's Love (For XiuMin)**

**.**

**Cast: Kim Minseok, Kim Jong In, Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

**.**

**Genre: Humor (little), Family, Romance (little)**

**.**

**EXO belong to themselves, their parents, SM Ent and this fic is mine**

**.**

**Warning: tidak ada. AMAN TAPI BERBAHAYA (dilempar bakiak)**

**.**

**Summary: -**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Siang ini terasa panas, udara yang seakan hilang yang ada hanya oksigen untuk bernapas, ternyata. Didorm EXO terlihat sesosok pemuda tinggi berkulit tan sedang duduk disalah satu kursi diruang tengah dorm itu. Pemuda itu tengah asik mengutak-atik gadgetnya sambil tertawa sendiri, karena saking asiknya dengan gadgetnya pemuda itu tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang menghampirinya.

"Ya,,, Kkamjong, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sosok yang dipanggil Kkjamjong itu menoleh, "Kau tak lihat, aku sedang sibuk,, dan berhenti memanggilku Kkamjong, dasar Sehun cadel" pemuda tadi kembali berkutat dengan gadgetnya. Alhasil pemuda berinisial 'Sehun" yang menyapanya tadi merengut

"Dasar, Kai kupanggil begitu saja sudah marah biasanya kala-"

"Kkjamjongie.." ucapan Sehun dipotong oleh seseorang

"Hyung, sini" Sehun hanya mencibir kecil kepada Kai 'dasar ayam'

Seseorang bertubuh mungil yang memanggil Kai tadi lantas berlari dan mendekati Kai. Pemuda mungil itu hendak duduk didekat Kai tapi langsung ditahan Sehun. Pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap bingung kepada Sehun, Sehun hanya tersenyum

"Hyung, duduk disini, duduk diantara aku dan Kai" Kai yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung mendelik kearah Sehun, Sehun hanya membalas menyeringai kepada Kai.

"Tidak, hyung duduk disampingku saja jangan dengan Sehun" Kai protes

"Minseok hyung, duduk disini. Minseok hyung mau kan?" Sehun juga protes

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak

"Iya"

"Ti-"

"STOPPP"

Kai dan Sehun langsung bungkam ketika mendengar teriakan Luhan dari arah dapur

"Tidak kah kalian sadar, kalian itu sudah besar. Biarkan Minseok memilih duduknya sendiri. Tapi aku sarankan Minseok jangan duduk dengan Kai ataupun Sehun. BERBAHAYA" lanjut Luhan, suasana hening. Kai dan Sehun protes sambil menyebut-nyebut nama Luhan.

"Aku mendengar itu magnae line" dan keduanya pun langsung tegang tak berkutik lagi.

"Sudahlah, hyung akan duduk disini saja" Minseok menengahi dengan duduk diantara Kai dan Sehun

"Impas kan?" Minseok tersenyum, magnae line itu langsung menyeringai. Tapi seringaian mereka berdua langsung pudar ketika mendengar suara…

"Tidak denganku, Minseokkie" teriak Luhan lagi dari arah dapur

"Diamlah, Lu. Denganmu nanti" Minseok kembali menoleh kearah Kai dan Sehun.

"Oke, sekarang jelaskan kenapa kalian ribut hanya gara-gara tempat duduk hyung?" Minseok bertanya. Kai dan Sehun diam tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada yang menjawab, hyung kedapur saja"

Saat Minseok hendak berdiri, Kai dan Sehun langsung menarik tangan Minseok

"Karena aku mencintaimu hyung" kata Kai dan Sehun bersamaan. Kai dan Sehun langsung saling mendelik menyadari ucapan mereka sama.

"Ya,, cadel apa yang kau katakan? Minseok hyung hanya boleh jadi milik ku" Kai langsung memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"Mwo-ya? Minseok hyung hanya boleh pacaran dengan ku" Sehun balas menarik Minseok dan memeluknya.

"Heii,, sejak kapan magnae cadel ini suka dengan Minseok hyung, kau kan jarang dekat dengan Minseok hyung." Kai menarik Minseok dan mendudukan nya ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Kau juga, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Minseok hyung, kau kan juga jarang dekat dengan Minseok hyung" Sehun hendak menarik Minseok namun ditahan Kai.

"Aku sudah lama dekat dengan Minseok hyung, bukan kah kau tahu itu"

"Hellooo, sejak kapan? Dekat saja baru sekarang, ketika member EXO-M comeback bersama dengan EXO-K saat promosi 'Wolf' dan 'Growl' " Kai mendelik mendengar ucapan Sehun, Kai langsung menginjak kaki Sehun.

"Akhh appo,"

"Rasakan itu, cadel. Siapa suruh berurusan dengan Kim Jong In" Kai menarik Minseok pergi tapi langsung ditahan Sehun.

"Mau kemana kau? Jangan bawa Minseok hyung pergi"

"Tidak, lepaskan Minseok hyung"

"Tidak akan"  
>"Lepaskan"<p>

"Tidak"

"MINSEOK HYUNG MILIK KU" Kai berteriak

"TIDAK MINSEOK HYUNG MILIK KU" Sehun ikutan teriak

:"MILIK KU"

"MILIK KU"

"MINSEOK MILIK KU, DAN JANGAN SEKALI-SEKALI KALIAN MENGKLAIM MILIK XI LUHAN" giliran Luhan yang berteriak dari arah dapur lagi. Minseok yang mendengar pertengkaran antara magnae line dan dan ditambah lagi Luhan membuat nya ingin pingsan. Minseok terduduk dan lalu memegangi kepalanya.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Kai dan Sehun bertanya pada Minseok. Minseok menggeleng.

"Ini semua salahmu cadel"

"Kau yang salah Kkamjong"

"Kau"

"Kau"

"Di-am" ucap Minseok pelan tapi penuh dengan penekanan.

"Hyung cinta dan sayang dengan kalian berdua, hyung cinta kalian semua. Tapi hyung bukan punya siapa-siapa, kalau pun harus punya. Tidak mungkin dengan kalian berdua sekaligus, harus salah satu" Miseok mencoba menengahi lagi.

"Pilih aku hyung, aku akan membahagiakan mu" Sehun menggenggam tangan Minseok hendak mencium tapi langsung ditarik Kai.

"Tidak dengan aku saja hyung, dengan Sehun kau tidak akan bahagia. Didepan kamera saja dia tidak peduli padamu" Kai mengelus ngelus tangan Minseok.

"Mwo, didepan kamera aku memang acuh dengan Minseok hyung, tapi kalau dibelakang kamera, aku bisa membuat Minseok hyung bahagia" Sehun menarik Minseok lagi

"Hehh, tetap saja aku yang terbaik"

Minseok kembali merasa pusing dengan perdebatan Kai dan Sehun yang tidak selesai-selesai

"Dengarkan hyung, hyung milik kalian berdua. Puas. Tapi untuk memiliki secara utuh hyung harus pikir dulu, karena hyung hanya milik-"

"XI LUHAN, KALIAN DENGAR ITU" Luhan tiba-tiba datang dari arah dapur dan langsung menarik Minseok. Minseok langsung merengut mendengar ucapan Luhan

"Aku punya orang tua ku, Luhan" Luhan tersenyum dan mengamit jemari Minseok

"Untuk saat ini, kau memang milik orang tua mu, tapi sebentar lagi marga mu akan berubah dari Kim menjadi Xi" Kai dan Sehun hendak muntah mendengar ucapan Luhan. Apa bagusnya marga China 'Xi' itu lebih bagus kalau 'Kim atau Oh' kan? Itulah menurut pemikiran Kai dan Sehun.

"Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan" Luhan menoleh sekilas dengan Kai dan Sehun yang langsung membuat Kai dan Sehun menciut.

"Hashh, sudahlah, aku pusing. Dengar hyung sangat mencintai kalian berdua, jadi jangan ribut hanya gara-gara masalah seperti ini. Kalau ada masalah hyung siap membantu kalian" Minseok mencium kening Kai dan Sehun, yang membuat Luhan cemburu

"Jadi kalau minta bantuan masalah diranjang, boleh dong hyung?" Kai menyeringai. Minseok malu dan Luhan serta Sehun yang langsung mengeroyok Kai.

"AKHHHH, kaki ku"

Begitulah teriak kan Kai yang keras dan bisa membuat telinga yang mendengarnya tuli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SEKIAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ren comeback lagi dengan fic yang tentunya tentang 'Minseok' hehehe

Oya maaf ya disini Ren buat castnya pada alay-alay semua maklum lah orang yang buat juga alay (nunjuk kris) o_O

Dan soal Sehun yang dipanggil cadel terus sama Kai tapi saat skrip nya ga cadel, Ren mohon maaf. Ren malas buat cadelnya Sehun -_- dan typo maaf yang sedalam-dalam nya u_u

**.**

**.**

The last, give me your review readernim ^^

Ren chan_


	2. Chapter 2 - BaekMin Version

Ren_Chan Present

Magnae's Love (For Xiu Min) BaeKMin Ver.

Romance, Family, Humor

Lenght: Chapter

Warning: YAOI, non-EYD, bahasa rada ngawur(?), DLL

Summary: Bagaimana cara para member EXO mengekspresikan rasa kasih sayang mereka ke Hyung tertua mereka. Xiu Min .

Note: requested by feyy. (mian kalo aku buat requestan mu yg versi BaekMin, gpp kan ^^)

.

.

.

Siang ini terlihat para member EXO yang uring-uringan didalam dorm mereka, kenapa mereka bisa menganggur seperti ini? Jawabannya adalah hari ini kebetulan boyband terkenal EXO tidak memiliki jadwal alias free (yg bener aja -_-) jadi sang manajer memberikan leluasa kepada mereka apa yang ingin mereka lakukan, dan tentu saja mereka bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Sang duo leader Suho dan Kris hanya berdiam diri sambil sesekali memainkan gadget mereka, dan yang lain ada yang hanya guling-guling dilantai, menggosip, menonton dan jangan lupakan satu member yang memang menghilang dari tadi, Xiu Min.

"Umin hyung dimana? Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi?" Chanyeol yang kebetulan sadar dengan ketidakberadaan Xiumin bertanya kepada member yang lain.

"Biasanya kan dengan Luhan hyung, coba kau tanya dengan dia sana" Chen, yang berada disamping Chanyeol menjawab sambil menunjuk seseorang yang sedang tiduran disofa.

"Baiklah" Chanyeol pun bangun dan menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan hyung, Minseok hyung dimana?" Luhan menoleh dan menjawab.

"Dia didapur, sepertinya sedang membuat sesuatu" Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Luhan hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berlalu kembali ketempatnya semula.

Sebenarnya mereka sadar atau tidak atau memang badan Baekhyun yang kecil atau apa? Sedari tadi ternyata pemuda itu juga sudah tidak ada, kemana Baekhyun?

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda mungil terlihat sedang mengambil sesuatu didalam kulkas, pemuda itu tidak menyadari jika dibelakang nya kini ada seseorang yang bersiap ingin memeluknya.

"Minseok-hyung, apa yang kau lakukan disini" Minseok-pemuda mungil itu- terkejut dengan yang dilakukan sesosok pemuda yang sedang memeluknya.

"Ya, kau ini mengagetkan ku saja, Baekhyun-ah" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum jahil dengan posisi yang sama, memeluk Minseok dari belakang. Minseok berbalik dan ingin menuju meja masak dengan diikuti Baekhyun yang masih memeluk Minseok, Minseok yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun, memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum ketika Minseok menatapnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Baekki? Kau terlihat aneh" Minseok bertanya sambil memotong buah-buahan yang dia ambil dikulkas tadi.

"Aneh bagaimana hyung? Aku biasa-biasa saja" Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Minseok. Mi nseok merasa gugup ketika tangan Baekhyun yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau sungguh aneh Baekhyun-ah, tak biasanya kau seperti kepadaku" Minseok mencoba melepas pelukan Baekhyun, tapi dengan sigap Baekhyun memeluk kembali pinggang Minseok.

"Hyung, ini kesempatan untuk ku memelukmu hyung, kau tau kan setiap aku ingin memelukmu selalu saja pemuda rusa itu menghalangi ku dimana pun itu, bahkan waktu kita berdiri bersama pun, kau berada didekatku, dia selalu mengancamku jangan sampai menyentuhmu, hyung" Minseok yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun makin tambah bingung. Benarkah yang diucapkan Baekhyun?

"Tapi waktu konser di Seoul, kau sempat memelukku kan Baekhyun-ah, kau bahkan sempat mencium ku" Baekhyun menatap Minseok lalu mencium bibir Minseok sekilas yang membuat Minseok terkejut.

"Kalau yang itu aku mencuri-curi pandang dari si rusa itu hyung, kalau dia lengah aku pasti mendekatimu, tapi setelah di Seoul itu, ruangku untuk mendekatimu seakan hilang, dimana ada hyung, disitu pasti ada si rusa itu" Baekhyun merengutkan wajahnya didepan Minseok yang membuat Minseok tersenyum geli dan mencubit pipi tirus Baekhyun.

"Kau ini, kan didorm bisa, Baekhyun-ah"

"Didorm? Didorm malah membuatnya semakin gencar melindungimu hyung, tapi sekarang sepertinya aku punya kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu hyung" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali mencium bibir Minseok.

"Ya, kau ini kenapa suka sekali menciumku" Minseok mencubit lengan Baekhyun yang kebetulan hanya menggunakan kaos pendek.

"Aishh, sakit hyung" Baekhyun meringis sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang sedikit merah. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas ini, hyung" Baekhyun menunjuk lengannya yang merah, lalu mulai mendekati Minseok. Minseok yang takut, mulai berjalan mundur. Sialnya meja yang menjadi tempat Kyung Soo memasak menjadi penghalang Minseok bergerak mundur, yang menyebabkan pergerakan Minseok terhenti dan semakin mendekatnya Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum setan ketika melihat hyung tertua-nya ini merasa ketakutan, Hei apa Baekhyun pemangsa manusia? Sepertinya untuk ukuran Minseok bisa saja kan.

Baekhyun lalu menarik Minseok dan menatap mata Minseok.

"Hyung, biarkan aku melakukan ini. Sekali ini saja" Minseok yang tidak mengerti ucapa Baekhyun hanya diam, mencerna kata-kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Sialnya saat Minseok sudah mengerti ucapan Baekhyun sesuatu yang kenyal sudah mendarat dibibir merah muda Minseok. Minseok tidak bisa berpikir jernih, apa ini yang diucapkan Baekhyun tadi? Minseok yang masih melamun tidak sadar jika Baekhyun sudah mendudukannya diatas meja, dan tersadar ketika Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"Aww, Baekki kau,,, nghh" Minseok tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya karena Baekhyun terlebih dahulu menutup mulut Minseok dengan bibirnya.

Minseok yang sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi hanya pasrah saja, Minseok memejamkan matanya, membalas ciuman Baekhyun dan menggerakkan tangan-nya keleher putih Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa ada balasan dari Minseok hanya tersenyum dan memperdalam lumatan-nya pada bibir Minseok.

"Nghh- Baekhyun-ahhh, ap-apa yang, henthh-,, akhh" Minseok tersentak ketika bibir Baekhyun yang semula hanya dibibir Minseok berubah turun keleher Minseok, tentu saja Minseok takut. Ini didapur dan Minseok tentu saja tidak mau kepergok oleh member lain sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun.

"Baek, henthh,, tikan" Minseok mencoba mendorong wajah Baekhyun yang ada diilehernya tapi percuma, jangankan melepas, memberikan luang untuk Minseok bergerak saja tidak. Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh Minseok dimeja itu lalu Baekhyun pun ikut naik dan menindih tubuh Minseok. Baekhyun semakin gencar menghisap leher Minseok, dan tangannya juga mulai bergerak kebawah sana(?) membuat Minseok mati-matian menahan desahan-nya.

Saat bibir Baekhyun akan turun kedada Minseok, sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Baekhyun yang merasa terganggu hanya mendesis dan bangun dari acaranya tadi bersama Minseok, membantu Minseok membenarkan bajunya yang sempat terlepas o.O

"Ya, kau ini mengganggu saja, Kyung Soo-ya" pemuda yang dengan tampang polos memergoki hyung tertuanya ini yang sedang bermain dengan Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya Minseok yang hampir diperkosa Baekhyun hanya mencelos menatap Baekhyun.

"Biarkan aku kedapur apa yang mereka lakukan didapur? Lepaskan aku Chanyeol-ah" ada suara ribut-ribut dari luar sana.

"Nah, kau tidak dengar itu Baekhyun hyung? Kau masih untung aku yang memergoki mu kalau Luhan hyung, bagaimana? Ku yakin jika dia yang memergoki kau sedang memperkosa Minseok hyung, ku yakin perang dunia ke-3 akan terjadi". Baekhyun yang mendengar celotehan Kyung Soo sudah takut setengah mati, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil menyentuh dadanya.

"Tenang saja Baekhyun-ah, hyung akan membantumu" Minseok tersenyum kepada Baekhyun, lalu Baekhyun menatap leher Minseok yang penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah itu. Matilah kau Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau beruntung sekali Byun Baekhyun" Kyung Soo langsung berbalik dengan muka masam.

'awas kau Byun Baekhyun, enak saja mengambil Minseok hyung seenak jidatmu' Kyung Soo mengomel tidak jelas sambil berjalan keruang tengah dorm itu.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Baekyuhn hyung, cob- huhh mana Baekhyun hyung" Yixing yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tao tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Kai bertanya pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu, coba kau tanya dengan Kyung Soo, Kai-ya" Kai mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yixing lalu beralih menuju Kyung Soo.

"Hyung, kau tau dimana Baekhyun hyung?" Kyung Soo menoleh pada Kai lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baekhyun didapur" dan jawaban singkat Kris membuat Kai mengangguk. Saat akan hendak kembali ketempat asalnya, suara seseorang menggelegar. Oh jadi leader satu ini tahu kemana Baekhyun pergi.

"APAA? BAEKHYUN DIDAPUR? MINSEOK JUGA DIDAPUR. AISHH AKU YAKIN ANAK ITU PASTI BERBUAT SESUATU KEPADA BAOZI KU" member lain langsung menutup telinga masing-masing mendengar teriakan Luhan. Luhan hendak berdiri tapi langsung ditahan Chanyeol.

"Hyung, tenang. Baekhyun kedapur hanya ingin buang air kecil" Chanyeol mencoba meredam amarah Luhan, tapi sia-sia Luhan tidak percaya.

"Bohong, aku tak percaya ucapanmu Chanyeol-ah" Luhan kembali berontak dan tentu saja Kris membantu karena kasihan melihat Chanyeol yang habis-habisan dijambak Luhan.

"Kyung Soo-ya cepat kau kedapur dan lihat apa Baekhyun melakukan sesuatu pada Minseokkie hyung" Yixing berbisik pada Kyung Soo yang langsung diangguki oleh Kyung Soo.

Sisa member lain yang sibuk menenangkan Luhan, Kyun Soo pun kedapur.

"Ge, tenanglah Baekhyun hyung tidak akan macam-macam dengan Minseok hyung" Tao yang memegang tangan Luhan mencoba kembali menenagkan Luhan

"Iya, benar hyung" teriak Sehun, Kai, Chen bersamaan

"Bisakah kalian tidak teriak? Telinga ku mau pecah mendengar suara ember kalian itu"

"Kami hanya mendukung ucapa Tao, Chanyeol hyung" Sehun menjawab

"Tapi dengan tidak teriak-teriak bisa kan?"

"Ohh tidak bisa" Kai membantah ucapan Chanyeol.

"Diamlah, sekarang bukan saatnya bertengkar. Sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya menenangkan Luhan hyung" Suho menengahi pertengkaran Chanyeol vs Chen, Kai, Sehun tadi.

"Biarkan aku kedapur,, apa yang mereka lakukan didapur? Lepaskan aku Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol masih tetap menahan tangan Luhan.

Lama menunggu, Yixing melihat kedatangan Kyung Soo dari dapur

"Bagaimana Kyung Soo-ya? Tidak terjadi sesuatu kan?" Yixing bertanya dengan Kyung Soo. Kyung Soo membuang kasar napasnya dan..

"Minseok hyung dan Baekhyun hyung baik-baik saja tidak ada tejadi sesuatu dengan mereka" Kyung soo memberi klarifikasi kepada semua member terutaman untuk Luhan.

'selamat untukmu saat ini Byun Baekhyun'

"Nah kau dengar kan, Minseok hyung baik-baik saja" Kris melepas kaki Luhan lalu duduk disofa.

"Aku ingin Minseok yang menjelaskan" Luhan berdiri hendak kedapur

"Lu-ge" semua member menoleh melihat kedatangan Minseok dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Kyung Soo menatap jengah kearah Baekhyun.

'awas kau Byun Baekhyun' kutuk Chanyeol dan Kyung Soo

.

.

.

Untuk BaekMin selesai sampai disini ckckck untuk chapter depan maunya siapa? Kyung Soo atau Chanyeol? Vote vote :D

Maaf kalo ceritanya rada aneh dan Baekyun nista sekali disini wkwkwk..

Maaf juga kalo banyak typo :3

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3 XiuSoo vs XiuYeol

Ren_Chan Present

Magnae Line's Love (For Xiu Min) XiuSoo vs XiuYeol.

Romance, Family, Humor

Lenght: Chapter

Warning: YAOI, non-EYD, bahasa rada ngawur(?), DLL

Summary: Bagaimana cara para member EXO mengekspresikan rasa kasih sayang mereka ke Hyung tertua mereka. Xiu Min .

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian semalam, seorang Byun Baekhyun yang hampir memperkosa Kim Minseok, Luhan seakan tidak mau berpisah dengan Minseok, alhasil member lain pada pusing melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi membuntuti Minseok. Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disofa melirik kesal kearah Baekhyun. What? Kenapa dia marah dengan Baekhyun? Jawabannya ya tentu saja,

'coba kau tidak melakukan hal itu bodoh, pasti Luhan hyung tidak akan seperti lem begini dengan Minseok hyung, dasar bacon sinting' lihat lah umpatan-umpatan yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo seakan-akan Baekhyun merupakan tersangka yang memang harus dimusnahkan. Lain Kyungsoo lain juga Chanyeol, pemuda ini hanya berdiam saja tanpa mengumpat seperti Kyungsoo, tapi coba kalian lihat tatapan matanya yang seakan-akan ingin membunuh Baekhyun. Poor Baekhyun.

" Luhan-ah, lepas aku ingin kedapur" Minseok mencoba melepas pelukan Luhan yang berada dipundaknya.

"Baiklah, ayo" Luhan menarik tangan Minseok, tapi pergerakan Luhan terhenti ketika tangan seseorang menahannya.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Lu. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus kau buntuti kemana-mana" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya yang membuat semua orang yang berkumpul diruangan itu tegang (?)

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat, huhh? Lihat Minseok kenapa kau memperlihatkan pout'an mu itu? Kau tak melihat mereka seperti serigala yang kelaparan dan ingin memangsa mu?" Luhan bermonolog lebay, seakan-akan manusia didepan nya adalah makhluk buas semacam serigala. Ok Luhan sudah keterlaluan.

"Hahh, sudahlah aku pusing, aku kedapur dan awas kalau kau mengikuti ku, Luhan" Luhan hendak protes tapi langsung dipotong Minseok.

"Jika kau membantah, tak ada jatah untukmu malam ini" dan Luhan pun kembali duduk dengan senyum setan yang mengembang indah diwajah tirusnya itu.

"Ck, dasar rusa imitasi, dibilang gitu baru mau nurut" seseorang tengah mengomel dan dia tidak sadar jika omelannya itu didengar oleh telinga tajam Luhan.

"Aku dengar itu, Chanyeol" dan pemuda yang mengomel tadi langsung diam dan kembali berkutat dengan tv didepannya.

Sunyi menjadi teman untuk member yang sedang berada diruang tengah dorm ini, hanya suara tv yang dihidupkan Chanyeol lah yang menjadi backsound kesunyian ini. Seorang pemuda berdiri dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya kedapur.

"Mau kemana kau D.O-ah?" siapa yang bertanya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan.

"Kedapur" singkat Kyungsoo

"Apaa? Untuk apa kau kedapur?"

"Kau tidak ingin makan, hyung? Ya sudah kalau kau melarang ku" Kyungsoo hendak kembali duduk disofa tapi member lain langsung menahan Kyungsoo duduk dan menyuruhnya memasak untuk makan malam mereka. Luhan yang berada didekat Suho langsung ciut kala member lain menatap tajam kearahnya. Mereka tidak mau mati kelaparan hanya gara-gara Kyungsoo dilarang kedapur cuma karena disana ada Minseok. Oh GOD

Kyungsoo kembali berdiri dan menuju dapur, Kyungsoo tersenyum dan member lain termasuk Luhan tidak sadar dengan arti senyuman yang dikeluarkan oleh Kyungsoo itu.

.

.

.

Saat sudah sampai didapur, Kyungsoo melihat Minseok yang sedang mencari sesuatu, lantas Kyungsoo mendekati Minseok dan bertanya (pliss jangan bayangin kejadian ini kaya Baekhyun ya -_-)

"Sedang mencari apa hyung?" Minseok terkejut dan hampir memukul kepala Kyungsoo dengan spatula yang dipegangnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisa kah kau tidak mengejutkan ku? Hampir saja spatula ini mampir dikepalamu" Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu kejadian semalam mengingatkan Kyungsoo, ditempat inilah dia memergoki Baekhyun dan Minseok'nya' (?) sedang melakukan hal yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menoleh pada leher Minseok sebentar 'ck, bekas itu, tak bisakah hilang dengan cepat?' umpat Kyungsoo lagi, lalu mengambil spatula yang ada ditangan Minseok.

"Sini biar aku saja yang memasak hyung, kau kembali lah keruang tengah" Kyungsoo membelakangi Minseok. Minseok yang merasa ingin membantu menarik daging yang berada disamping kyungsoo. Akhh Minseok lupa tadi dia mencari sesuatu kan?

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tau dimana apron yang sering hyung gunakan? Hyung mencari-cari dari tadi tapi tidak ketemu" Minseok memukul pelan punggung Kyungsoo, tapi...

"aku tak tahu, hyung" dan Minseok hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tahu dimana apron hyung-nya itu berada, tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo rasanya ingin bermain-main dengan hyung-nya ini dulu hahaha, Kyungsoo yakin Minseok tidak akan bisa memasak tanpa apron itu. 'Ayolah hyung, memohon padaku' seulas seringai jahil tertampang diwajah Kyungsoo yang tidak diketahui oleh Minseok.

"Kyungsoo-ya, hyung tau, kau pasti tau dimana apron milik hyung itu, pliss Kyungie berikan pada hyung" BINGO Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum dengan ucapan manja –menurut Kyungsoo- itu, tunggu dulu Kyungsoo ini belum seberapa.

"Entahlah, aku id merasa menyimpannya, kenapa kau tidak cari lagi, hyung?" Minseok kembali mempoutkan bibirnya dan mulai mencari-cari lagi. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan masih sibuk dengan masakannya yang dimasak pertama oleh Minseok tadi.

Lama Minseok mencari tapi hasilnya tetap sama, Minseok tak menemukan apron miliknya itu. Minseok menyerah ia berbalik dan sesuatu seperti kain menutupi wajahnya. Minseok menarik benda itu dan terpampanglah wajah Kyungsoo dan benda tadi? Apron miliknya.

"Aku kasihan pada mu hyung, dari tadi kau mencari tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu, ini kukembalikan" apakah Minseok marah? Tentu saja tidak, malah dia memeluk pemuda yang ada didepannya ini. Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Minseok dan mengangkat tubuh itu sebentar. Tapi...

"Ya, ya kau ingin mengulang kejadian semalam, D.O-ah?" suara itu, Kyungsoo dan Minseok menoleh dan menemukan sesosok pemuda tinggi yang sedang memegang remote tv itu.

"Kau, untuk apa kau kesini Chanyeol hyung? Hahh mengganggu saja" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah tertekuk melihat kehadiran pemuda tiang listrik ini.

"Aku hanya ingin memeriksa saja, aku takut kejadian semalam terulang dan tersangka-nya berubah menjadi kau D.O-ah" Minseok yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Chanyeol-ah. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo melakukan itu" Kyungsoo yang merasa dibela Minseok langsung memeletkan lidahnya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya, hyung, kau masih ingat Baekhyun? Kau bilang dia pemuda yang periang dan polos, tapi kenyataannya semalam dia melakukan yang tidak-tidak padamu hyung dan ka-"

"AKU TOBAT CHANYEOL-AH AKU TOBAT, AKU TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKAN HAL ITU LAGI PADA UMIN HYUNG, AKHH BISAKAH KALIAN PERCAYA PADAKUUUUU" teriakan seseorang yang memotong ucapan Chanyeol yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun, dari dalam ruang tengah dorm EXO tersebut.

"Dasar makhluk mesum" ucap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

.

.

.

"Hyung, potongnya jangan seperti itu, tapi seperti ini" Chanyeol mendekati Minseok lalu membantu hyung-nya itu memotong daging. Kenapa Chanyeol masih tetap didapur? Jawabannya yaitu, Chanyeol hanya ingin berjaga-jaga saja, supaya Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal-hal nista seperti Baekhyun dan, tentunya dia tidak mau berurusan dengan makhluk rusa yang akan meledak jika hal seperti semalam terulang kembali.

"Chanyeol hyung, bisakah kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Minseok hyung?" Chanyeol dan Minseok menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang memotong kentang.

"Aku hanya membantu Minseok hyung, D.O-ah"

"Tapi tidak dengan dekat-dekat seperti itu kan hyung?" Kyungsoo kesal melihat posisi Chanyeol saat ini, seperti sedang memeluk Minseok dari belakang.

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa? Seperti ini?" Chanyeol menjauhkan bokongnya, memundurkannya sedikit kebelakang. "kalau seperti ini, bagaimana aku membantu Minseok hyung" Chanyeol kembali keposisi awalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungie, Chanyeol hanya membantu sebentar saja" Chanyeol langsung memeletkan lidahnya ke Kyungsoo, sebagai balasan tadi.

.

.

.

"Hyung, sini biar kubantu lagi, mengoles kue ini harus dari sini hyung, kalo dari sini nanti bentuknya tidak bagus" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan halus Minseok untuk membantunya mengoles kue yang baru saja dibuat oleh Chanyeol.

"Lalu yang ini, dioles bagaimana Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul melihat keluguan hyung-nya ini. Chanyeol sengaja mengoles lelehan madu dihidung Minseok.

"Ya, kau ini, kenapa mengolesiku dengan madu itu" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya lagi (hobi sekali nih anak -_-)

"Hahaha habisnya kau ini imut sekali hyung, sini biar aku bersihkan" Chanyeol mengusap lelehan madu yang berada dihidung Minseok lalu menjilatnya.

"Kenapa dijilat Chanyeol-ah?"

"Enak hyung, seperti hyung" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Minseok yang membuat Minseok blushing.

"Ayo hyung lanjutkan nanti keburu dingin kuenya" Minseok mengangguk lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tentu saja dibantu oleh Chanyeol.

BRAKK

BRAKK

BRAKK

"Ya, D.O-ah bisa kah kau menaruh peralatan masak itu dengan pelan-pelan? Kau mau merusaknya hahh" bunyi berisik tadi berasal dari Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kesal, karena apa? Dia seperti obat nyamuk yang mengelilingi pasangan didepannya dan seakan-akan dia tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh dua orang didepannya ini.

"Kenapa? Barang ku juga, rusak aku juga yang beli, hyung" Kyungsoo seperti benar-benar kesal, Chanyeol mendengus mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Biarpun kau yang beli, setidaknya disayang barangmu itu D.O-ah, bukan merusaknya seperti ini, lagi pula membeli ini tidak pakai uang apa?" Chanyeol mengomel kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar kesal.

"Kau mau tidak makan malam ini hyung?" Kyungsoo mulai mendekati Chanyeol.

"Terserah, aku juga bisa memasak" Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo mendengus lalu berbalik membersihkan barang-barang yang dihamburkannya tadi. Minseok yang merasa aura-aura mencekam(?) langsung mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jangan seperti itu pada hyungmu, Kyungie" Minseok mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo, menenangkan agar Kyungsoo tidak marah.

"Dia menyebalkan hyung"

"Kau yang menyebalkan, D.O-ah" Kyungsoo menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Lihat kan hyung, dia seperti itu" Kyungsoo lalu memeluk Minseok, meminta agar Minseok mau membelanya dari Chanyeol.

"Sudah-sudah kalian ini kenapa bertengkar hanya gara-gara hyung, kalau begitu hyung keluar saja"

Minseok melangkahkan kakinya keluar dapur, tapi..

"Jangan hyung, kami sayang padamu" ucap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Jika kalian sayang dengan hyung, lalu kalian kenapa bisa bertengkar seperti ini" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepala mereka tidak berani menatap Minseok.

"Aku tidak suka jika ada salah satu member yang kau sayangi hyung, aku benci itu saat kau dengan wajah ceria memeluk mereka, sedangkan aku tidak bisa hyung, aku benci itu. Apalagi dengan manusia rusa itu" Kyungsoo menjelaskan kepada Minseok. Chanyeol mengangguk dengan ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Benar hyung, aku juga seperti itu, sama seperti D.O yang merasa kurang kasih sayang darimu, hyung" Minseok yang mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk kedua pemuda yang berbeda tinggi tersebut.

"Hyung sayang dengan kalian semua, hyung selalu memperhatikan kalian, hanya saja tidak setiap saat hyung memperhatikan kalian semua, hanya pada saat tertentu jikalau kalian memang perlu diperhatikan" Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengar penjelasan Minseok.

"Jadi hyung milik kita semua?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Tentu saja, hyung milik kalian semua" Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun mengeratkan pelukan mereka ditubuh Minseok

"MINSEOK HANYA MILIKKU, CHANYEOL-AH, D.O-AH"

"KAU MAU TIDAK MAKAN MALAM INI, LUHAN HYUNG?"

"TIDAKKKKK" teriak Luhan akhir dari cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

Karena aku bingung antara Kyungsoo sama Chanyeol yang mana mau dipasangin sama Minseok chap ini,, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk langsung memasukan mereka berdua sama seperti chapter 1 HunKai x Minseok plus Luhan. Hehehe, gapapa kan?

Dan kenapa aku buat latarnya didapur lagi? aku kehabisan ide untuk menempatkan settingan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol -_- dan akhirnya dapur sebagai media lagi untuk tempat syuting(?)-nya wkwkwk.

.

.

.mind to review?

Salam lima jari ^^

Istri Kai


End file.
